Dangan Ronpa: Heaven's Insignia
}} Dangan Ronpa: The Creator of World and Destroyer of Despair (ダンガンロンパ: 世界の創造主と絶望の駆逐 Dangan Ronpa: Sekainosōzō-sha to Zetsubō no Kuchiku-kan) or DR vs. D for short is an upcoming fictional story created by ScatteredHope. The story revolves around a Mutual Killing between sixteen students with Monokuma and his two loyal subordinates, Monoshi and Monoann as the host of the featured killing game, Heavenly Life of Mutual Killing. Different from the original Dangan Ronpa created by Kazutaka Kodaka, this story will have a new setting, characters, and main theme. As the title implies, this story's main theme would be "Create Vs. Destroy", a fitting theme for a story who would involve different kind of theme in each chapter. The story brings a new setting called Heavenly Born Academy, an elite Academy specified only for students who have talents, also known as the Super High School Levels, that can bring change to the endangered world. The story focuses on the Mutual Killing that befell on sixteen students from Class 85th. Development The author of the story who has an obsession towards Dangan Ronpa franchise wanted to create his own fanfiction and begin this project in August 2016. The first step that he took is to decide on sixteen characters' talents and their respective names, and then moved to write the actual story. Before dirtying his hands with five different murder case scenarios, he created the backbone of the story; the world outside the killing game that of course, play a major role that connected to the killing game. The author wanted to bring new light to Dangan Ronpa fandom by creating a fanfiction story with different theme like New Dangan Ronpa V3 "Lie vs. Truth." He believed that if he create another "Hope vs. Despair" themed story, he will bore his reader and will start thinking that the author is only creating a half-assed fanfiction. It took quite a time for the author to breakdown the Chapter from the prologue until the epilogue because he needs to tie all of the chapters. He is also writing the very, very long Character Introduction in April 2017. Please be patient; the author wishes to publish the story this year. Summary Note: This story is still under construction and currently in its developing state. The story content might change in the middle of editing. Thank you. Story This is the day of the future after all of the impact of The Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in Human History has completely gone from this peaceful world. The mankind begin to reborn as a new force who rapidly join their hands to recreate the Earth. Every human now have the same one main goal, to pursuit the dream that they left during the era of the Super High School Level Despair's reign of terror, the dream that once neglected and almost forgotten. However, what happens if that dream destined to perish, destined to be destroyed utterly and completely? Will mankind find a way to defy this sealed fate in the day of the future? ...Every answer lies in Academy of Creation and the Students of Destruction. The fate of all mankind will be decided inside the Heavenly Life of Mutual Killing. Heavenly Born Academy Heavenly Life of Mutual Killing Class 85th of Heavenly Born Academy has been chosen by Monokuma and his subordinates to participate in the new mutual killing game that take place in Heavenly Born Academy. Speculation The author created a blog post where you can speculated about the story until it's release. Have fun. Characters 'Team Monokuma' 'Monokuma' :Monokuma (モノクマ Monokuma) is the main antagonist of the story, an artificial intelligence used by the mastermind to monitor the trapped students' activity. Although he has a cute appearance, he is malicious and sly, always forcing the students to kill each other by presenting them motives to kill. There's a rumor about him that he was used by a Fashionista to spread despair across the world in the past... 'Monoshi' :Monoshi (モノ死 Monoshi) is one of Monokuma's loyal subordinates in creating the Mutual Killing Game of Heavenly Born Academy. He was acquaintance with Monokuma since the day before The Tragedy. Monoshi is Monokuma's partner who is loyal to him, but somewhat softer and kinder. Although it should be noted to not awaken the Deathbeast (デスビースト Desubīsuto) sleeping inside him. 'Monoann' :Monoann (モノアン Monoann) widely known as Rosetrada (ロゼットラダ Rozettorada) is a french-accented bear-like artificial intelligence who adores the word of "young" and "love." She serves Monokuma and agreed to participate in creating a Mutual Killing Game of Heavenly Born Academy. The reason why she agreed is to observe the students' behaviour during the killing game, so that she could create bigger obstacle for the students and preventing them from surviving the Killing Game. Class 85th Students = |image= |talent= |voice= |gender= }} |crest= |birthday= ♐ |calls self= |calls others= |description= }} ---- |image= |talent= |voice= |gender= }} |crest= |birthday= ♋ |calls self= |calls others= |description= }} ---- |image= |talent= |voice= |gender= }} |crest= |birthday= ♎ |calls self= |calls others= |description= }} ---- |image= |talent= |voice= |gender= }} |crest= |birthday= ♍ |calls self= |calls others= |description= }} ---- |-| Student 2= |image= |talent= |voice= Mafumafu |gender= }} |crest= |birthday= ♎ |calls self= |calls others= |description= }} ---- |image= |talent= |voice= |gender= }} |crest= |birthday= ♋ |calls self= |calls others= |description= }} ---- |image= |talent= |voice= |gender= }} |crest= |birthday= ♒ |calls self= |calls others= |description= }} ---- |image= |talent= |voice= |gender= }} |crest= |birthday= ♊ |calls self= |calls others= |description= }} ---- |-| Student 3 = |image= |talent= |voice= |gender= }} |crest= |birthday= ♉ |calls self= |calls others= |description= }} ---- |image= |talent= |voice= |gender= }} |crest= |birthday= ♎ |calls self= |calls others= |description= }} ---- |image= |talent= |voice= |gender= }} |crest= |birthday= ♒ |calls self= |calls others= |description= }} ---- |image= |talent= |voice= |gender= }} |crest= |birthday= ♌ |calls self= |calls others= |description= }} ---- |-| Student 4 = |image= |talent= |voice= |gender= }} |crest= |birthday= ♏ |calls self= |calls others= |description= }} ---- |image= |talent= |voice= |gender= }} |crest= |birthday= ♓ |calls self= |calls others= |description= }} ---- |image= |talent= |voice= |gender= }} |crest= |birthday= ♈ |calls self= |calls others= |description= }} ---- |image= |talent= |voice= |gender= }} |crest= |birthday= ♒ |calls self= |calls others= |description= }} ---- |-| ----- Trivia *The kanji that author used for character names and talents might wrong. Please report it to the author so it can be fixed ASAP. 」The author writes her as the most normal human being among the group. So yeah, due to her very mainstream personality the author has no problem in writing her personality. Even though she's just a normies, she'll become unique in her own way. **【15】「 」He is the second normal person in the group. What makes him difficult is the author will make him speak in Italian frequently, so he need to do a lot of research before writing his line. **【14】「 」She's an anti-hero solitude character who likes to curse every people surrounding her. If she gets a character development, the author is not quite sure what kind of development that would match her background. **【13】「 」A sweet-hearted with big boobies character is easy to make. Just make sure everyone loves her by writing only good traits about her. Who knows if the author decide to add a twisted negative trait for her in the future? **【12】「 」He is quite difficult to write mostly due to his contradicting personality between his old and new self. The author find it hard to balance his snowboarder and leader-type character. **【11】「 」Daddy Tenohira's present personality is easy to make, unlike his old personality that would be reborn in the future. Again, the author has a hard time in connecting these different personalities. **【10】「 」Similar to Shirogane, despite her personality is easy to write, all of the references when she talks is what make her difficult. The author must research on her "Science Joke" and he's looking forward in inventing his own science joke ideas. **【09】「 」Due to the author strongly doesn't want to make him similar to the most normal yet has no notable traits in his personality, cough*Naegi*cough* He is trying his best to make Sasahara become a new, fresh, and different Dangan Ronpa protagonist-type. This is why the author loves Akamatsu so much. **【08】「 」Reading her description in her article would consider her as one of the normal type character, but don't get it wrong, because of her being kind of normies, the author is baffled when it comes in writing full description of her personality. Her character can be developed into many ways and the author is currently trying to write her in a way as he sees fit. **【07】「 」Being emotionless all the time, the author is looking forward on how to approach Riki using different characters. He is not easy to write since the author wanted him to be one of the most unpredictable character in this story, and yet, he must undergo some serious research and analysis on his personality. **【06】「 」What the heck, the author doesn't believe that writing his personality could be this difficult. To understand both of his normal and bizarre behavior, the author trying to write down his line and action carefully, doing his best to make him always in-character. His motive influence all of his action, so what makes him so difficult to write is all because this one motive. **【05】「 」Hyōshirō is the ??? character that everyone fond of. The author realizes that he could develop his personality even more rather than just the description that has been written on his page. He is very unpredictable and would make you guys in awe of his excellent insight and charm. **【04】「 」The author needs to revamp her character at first, and tada, you can have Hashira as an evil event planner who is obsessed in becoming the most villainous person on Earth. If you are a fan of Evil-type characters, you'd easily fallen in love with her. **【03】「 」Nope; She is neither Togami nor Munakata. She will become the Amatsuki that would be remembered for ages. Her character would be difficult to be analyzed, but that's what writing her character become more challenging. **【02】「 」The author feel like cursing him for making such a difficult character. He knows that an introverted NEET-type character is very common so the difficulty to make him become different and unique is highly increasing. Why would he created such a difficult character at first? For now, he has to take responsibility in making his personality and background look perfect. **【01】「 」-sigh-. Okay Hitoka-chan, the author needs to revamp you for like, 149184198 times already. But it's okay, since I'd make you become a very interesting character, the author needs to fight as much as he can... right?}} Navigation Category:Stories